Sailor One Shots
by princessbinas
Summary: I wrote these because I was bored and trying to experiment to see how I could make a plot for Sailor Moon crossover with DP. I'm not sure how to make the two fit.
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** I'm sorry but I unfortunetly am unable to find away to make Danny apart of any of the canon action in Sailor Moon, part of the reason is barely a smiget of info. Yes, I have seen Sailor Moon and I like it (good thing it's in the process of revamping/revival for real which may help). So I will be doing brawls between some characters. Sorry if anyone is out of character. After PP but Danny still has his secret identity.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny VS Amazon Quartet: ParaPara

* * *

"That's the last time I ask Tucker for directions...", Danny mumbled angrily as he some how ended up in Japan.

That's right, the (in)famous ghost boy has landed in Japan because he forgot his map of The Ghost Zone. Danny flies over head.

"Hey mommy look!", A little kid said pointing at Danny.

"Oh my. That poor spirit... He must be lost.", The mother said.

Danny looked at her if she were crazy. He soon crashes into a large circus tent. He slides down if he were melted butter on a tilted plate with a nice squeaky noise to go along with it. Several people laugh at Danny's forgetfulness, for they all knew from one look, he could turn intangible.

Danny lands on one of the tents and bounces off it and on to another until he hit the ground causing more laughter.

"Falling stinks!", Danny said angrily, "Oh duh! Why do I always forget these things?!"

* * *

_Inside the tent..._

"Did you hear something echoy?", ParaPara asked.

"Eh! It's possibly the wind.", JunJun said, "Besides we need to wait for Zirconia to give us another target."

"ParaPara is going to go check it out!", ParaPara said excitedly and made her Amazon Stone become a giant ball and ball balanced out of the tent.

* * *

_Outside..._

Danny was checking to see if any damage was done and if so, how bad it was. All he had were a few bruises.

"Those look like they will heal in a few minutes.", Danny said.

"So your the one who made all of those echoy noises!", ParaPara said as she came in on her ball.

Danny backed away.

"This gives ParaPara a good idea!", ParaPara said turning her ball back into her Amazon Stone.

A pool rod appeared and she pointed it at her Amazon Stone. ParaPara aims at Danny who looks annoyed.

"Uh what is that for? To hit me?", Danny asked looking annoyed.

"Time for ParaPara have a lookie at your Dream Mirror...", ParaPara said.

"My what? You realize it won't hit me...", Danny said blatantly.

"Don't be silly! Of course it will!", ParaPara said and struck the Amazon Stone with the rod, "_Colliding Ball!_"

The ball flew twords Danny. Danny quickly dodged the stone with wide eyes and quickly turns intangible. The ball comes soaring back at him.

"Great... Another Boooooo-merang that's locked on to me! Just great!", Danny muttered.

The ball passes through him without harm done. ParaPara's jaw falls open.

"How?!", ParaPara asked as she caught the ball.

"I'm a ghost! Duh!", Danny remarked as he became tangible.

ParaPara looks into her Amazon Stone and gasps.

"How is this even possible?!", ParaPara asked in shock.

"What is even possible?", Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you even be human!?", ParaPara asked.

Danny paled as much as he could and back away in shock.

"What-What are you taking about? It's silly! A ghost that's human? That's ridiculous!", Danny said stuttering.

ParaPara saw this as an opportunity to strike and did just that.

"_Colliding Ball!_", Parapara shouted sending the Amazon Stone at Danny again.

The ball hit him, knocking him over and forcing him back into human form as a mirror was extracted. It was covered in ectoplasm.

"EEEEWWWW!", ParaPara shouted as she looked a the mirror, "Why would anyone cover their Dream Mirror in snot?!"

"It's... Ectoplasm...", Danny said managing to get up.

The mirror returned thus returning his strength.

"What? ParaPara didn't really understand that.", ParaPara said.

"Ectoplasm. Stuff ghost are made of.", Danny said as he glared at her.

ParaPara saw his eyes glow and backed away.

"Who are you?", ParaPara asked.

"None of your concern and don't ever do that again...", Danny said as he transformed and flew away, "Oh Tucker's so not getting anything for his birthday!"

* * *

_Inside the Tent (later)..._

"So the Dream Mirror was covered in what now?", JunJun asked slightly disgusted.

"Ectoplasm. He said it what ghosts are made of.", ParaPara said.

"Okay! Gross! I'm glad Zirconia isn't looking for that kind of Dream Mirror, because that's just nasty!", JunJun said.

"Looking for what kind of Dream Mirror?", BesuBesu asked.

"A Dream Mirror covered in ghost guts.", JunJun said in disgust.

BesuBesu looked at her.

"No time for goofing off!", BesuBesu said.

"But ParaPara actually saw one that was covered in Ectoplasm!", ParaPara said.

"Okay what did the ghost look like?", JunJun asked.

"Well... the ghost had a light tan, white hair, green eyes that glowed, a black jumpsuit, white gloves, white boots, and a white belt. Oh and he had a strange white symbol on his chest! But that was all before he reverted into someone with black hair, blue eyes, a white and red shirt, with blue rough pants.", ParaPara said.

"Can you draw the symbol? And those are called jeans.", BesuBesu asked.

"Sure!", ParaPara said and started drawing.

When she finished, it looked exactly like Danny's insignia.

"I'd recognize this symbol anywhere! Remember that one night when we passed the TVs?", JunJun said in shocked.

"Yeah."

"Well, this symbol belongs to an American Ghost!", JunJun said.

"America? Isn't that the big continent on the other side of the world?", ParaPara asked.

"Yes.", BesuBesu said.

"You want to know who the ghost is and what city he came from?", JunJun asked.

"Yes."

"This is the infamous ghost boy, Danny Phantom!", JunJun said and pulled out a set newspaper clippings she managed to smuggle from an American Tourist, "Also spent time getting this translated so here you go."

'_Blaster Mulch Plant Ghost, Danny Phantom Wears Boxers_'  
'_Blaster Snare Dragon, Danny Phantom Has Florida Shaped Birthmark_'  
'_Danny Phantom: Naked Nuisance?_'

"So they caught him like that? In his undies?", ParaPara asked.

"Boys...", BesuBesu said in distaste, "Did they really have to embarrass him like that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** Sailor Uranus is going to have fun with Danny... Takes place in Sailor Moon S. None of these one shot have a link unless noted other wise. Why I don't explain the scenes between the hotel and Boxy's capture, is because you should know by now. It's Boxy mostly running away.

Eudial 'borrowed' Kaolinite's Cenicienta for the fun of this.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny VS a Daimon

* * *

Danny was lying on one of the three twin mattresses in a Japanese Hotel. Sam and Tucker were on their own mattresses too.

"I hope this stinkin' trip doesn't end up like that camping one.", Danny muttered.

"Relax dude! This is trip was done for us by your parents!", Tucker said.

"It's also a perfect time to get away from ghost fighting.", Sam pointed out.

Danny had to smile at that one.

"I really like that.", Danny said.

Danny's Ghost Sense went off.

"BEWARE!"

Danny frowned.

"Next person who brings up 'get away from ghost fighting' is going to have to catch The Box Ghost after I get back.", Danny said.

"Dude! Work on your punishments!", Tucker said laughing.

Danny transformed and flew out of the hotel to chase the Box Ghost.

* * *

"BEEEEWWWWAAAARE!", The Box Ghost screamed as he got sucked in to the Thermos.

"How many times do I have to catch you? You do realize you aren't even a threat and should stay in the Ghost Zone!", Danny said as he landed and started banging the thermos on the brick wall.

Danny was unaware of Eudial pushing a box holding a Daimon in it behind him.

"There's someone with potential for us Heart Snatchers.", Eudial said in a dark whisper.

She then opened the box to unleash the Daimon, Cenicienta.

"Get him, Cenicienta.", Eudial whispered.

Cenicienta nodded and ran twords Danny. Danny heard the tapping.

"Huh?", Danny asked as he turned around, "You have to be kidding me..."

Danny turned intangible as Cenicienta raced through him. Eudial saw this and was shocked. Cenicienta went right through him.

Cenicienta started speaking rapidly with a deep voice. Danny laughed.

"I have no idea who you are but you need to chill!", Danny said releasing an Ice Beam that froze the ground around Cenicienta.

Cenicienta was shrieking as the ice creeped up her. Eudial was shocked that Danny had powers of his own.

"This should be pretty interesting...", Eudial said and pulled out her Capture Gun, "Too bad he won't have much time to work on his puns."

She fired. Danny heard the trigger and turned intangible. The Blast went right through him.

"Alright. Who's there?", Danny said and readied and Ecto-Beam as he became tangible again and put on a cheesy look, "Looks like someone's a chicken..."

Eudial looked at the cocky teen and groaned.

"He's looking for trouble.", Eudial whispered and readied her Capture Gun again, "Say night night you freaky boy."

She fired again and this time succeed in hitting Danny. When Danny's Pure Heart Crystal appeared, it was partly pink with green in it, had Ectoplasm dripping from it, and it also had a ghostly glow. Eudial was wide eyed when she saw it. Danny was still awake.

"Who... did... that?", Danny managed to ask.

"This has to be the most freakish looking Heart Crystal I have ever seen!", Eudial exclaimed and dipped her finger in the Ectoplasm in disgust, "And what is this stuff? If you some how managed to remove your Pure Heart Crystal and used it to pick your nose, you are sick!"

"It's... Ectoplasm... you crazy Frootloop.", Danny uttered as he managed to get up just to fall back down and revert to human form.

Eudial was shocked to see him transform.

"Well I was right... You are a freak.", Eudial said.

That made Danny glare at her.

"Stop right there!"

Eudial turned to see Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"My guardian is a planet far up in the heavens. Soldier of the sky; Sailor Uranus!", Sailor Uranus said.

"My guardian is a planet of sea and sand. Soldier of embrace; Sailor Neptune!", Sailor Neptune said.

"The two scouts of the outer solar system, being led by a new crisis, have arrived!", Both said.

Danny stared at the two.

"What's with the long winded speeches? Bad enough Technus already does it!", Danny said as his Pure Heart re-entered him.

Danny then realized he said more than he should. Sam was going to kill him now. The two Sailor Scouts got a good glimpse at the Pure Heart and looked disgusted.

"So isn't it the Sailor Scouts again? Cenicienta. Get them.", Eudial said.

Cenicienta raced at the the two Sailor Scouts.

"Uranus, World Shaking!", Sailor Uranus cried and unleashed the attack.

Cenicienta was pushed back by the force and was cracked a bit.

Danny's thoughts were uninterrupted by Eudial pointing her Capture Gun at Danny once more making Danny flinch at it. Danny saw no choice but had to transform in public. Thank goodness everyone was in bed and only these four saw him. He let the rings wash over him transforming him back into his ghost form and flew at Eudial.

"This should teach you not to fire your guns at kids!", Danny shouted as he fired a hot mini Ecto-blast from his finger while his hands were in the shape of pistols.

All four saw Danny transform and do his attacking.

"Let's finish this off.", Sailor Neptune said, "Neptune, Deep Submerge!"

The attack drowned Cenicienta, causing it to become a glass slipper and the Daimon Pod to be expelled and decay. Danny looked at the slipper and burst out into laughter.

"A GLASS SLIPPER was ATTACKING me?! That's rich! All we need is the Box ghost to deliver it to Cinderella in a box!", Danny said through his laughter and fell over.

Eudial ran away back to head quarters, Witches Five.

"Alright kid. Talk.", Sailor Uranus said, "Who are you?"

Danny stopped laughing.

"What is it specifically? What I am or name?", Danny asked.

"Both! I swear your worse than Sailor Meatball Head!", Sailor Uranus said.

"Promise not to tell the public? I don't want to end up on a dissection table thank you very much. or worse, on a dissection table in the Guys in White Branch...", Danny said then shuddered.

"What does this have to do with dissection tables?", Sailor Neptune asked annoyed.

"If you heard that crazy lady of a Frootloop, she said I'm a freak! Everyone but five people who knows my secret think I'm a freak of nature or their future pelt.", Danny said and cringed at the pelt part, "Those who don't know fear me and think I'm nothing but some specimen that needs to be locked away forever."

Sailor Neptune covered her mouth while Sailor Uranus made sick look.

"That's just disgusting!", Sailor Uranus said, "But enough beating around the bush and answer our question!"

"Here's a hint.", Danny said and turned intangible and flew through the ground and back up in another spot.

"Stop the games you child!", Sailor Uranus snapped.

"Fine... I'm a Halfa.", Danny said sighing.

"What's that?", Sailor Neptune asked.

"Part Ghost, part human. Get now why I'm called a freak of nature?", Danny said annoyed.

"Yes, now what's your name?", Sailor Neptune asked.

"Danny Phantom. Or Fenton in human form.", Danny said reluctantly.

"Son of the crazy hunters?", Neptune asked.

"Yes, and how did you know?", Danny asked.

"Are you kidding? Those two are so eccentric, all of Japan had to be warned about their arrival. Especially of the legendary driving of one of them.", Sailor Uranus said.

"That would be my dad. His driving ignores all speed limits, red lights, and certain laws of physics.", Danny stated.

Both Sailor Scouts wonder how he is still alive by that description.

"Well got to fly.", Danny said flew away back to the hotel.


End file.
